fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Doki doki max precure
This is my second fan series by cure48. Doki Doki Dax Precure is a new generation of Doki Doki Precure. The cure are same they are Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and then joined by Cure Queen. Its theme is Human Emotion and Card Suits, the story revolves around Trump Kingdom when A true self of princess Marie Ange lost , and the cure help to find a true princess, and the next day mana class has a new transform student the name is Watanabe Mariko who seem like Princess marie angie true self. Is Mariko was princess Marie ange true self? Character Pretty Cure Mana Aida (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - Mana is the bright and energetic student council president of Ōgai First Public Middle School in her second year. She believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about the consequences. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities, although she is a terrible singer. Her family owns a local yōshoku restaurant called "The Pig's Tail" (ぶたのしっぽ Buta no Shippo?). Her potential to become a Pretty Cure is awakened during a trip in the Clover Tower. When the Jikochu group attack, she is chosen by Sharuru and transforms for the first time as Cure Heart. As Cure Heart, her short dark pink hair lengthens into a bright yellow blond color and is held in ponytail. Her partner is Sharuru and her card motif is the Heart. Her attacks are focused on purifying the enemy. She introduces herself as "Brimming with love! Cure Heart!!" (みなぎる愛！キュアハート!! Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!!?) and her catchphrase is "Oh poor name who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!" (愛を失くした悲しい◯◯さん, このキュアハートがあなたのドキドキ取り戻してみせる！ Ai wo nakushita kanashii name-san, kono Kyua Hāto ga anata no dokidoki torimodoshite miseru!?). Rikka Hishikawa (菱川 六花 Hishikawa Rikka) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - Rikka is the student council clerk in Ōgai First Public Middle School, where she is one of the top ten students in the national mock exams. She has been Mana's friend since her family moved to Mana's neighborhood a decade ago, and she often stays in Pig's Tail as her parents spend most of their time working. She cares deeply about Mana, often trying to keep her from doing anything crazy and constantly worrying about her. Her potential to become a Pretty Cure is awakened after she discovers the secret of Pretty Cures from Mana. When Cure Heart is powerless against a new Jikochu beast, Rikka decides to follow in Mana's footsteps, and Rakeru chooses her to be his partner as she transforms into Cure Diamond. As Cure Diamond, her dark blue hair changes into a light blue color and grows into a ponytail. Her partner is Rakeru and her card motif is the Diamond. She attacks using icey blasts that freeze her oppoenents. She introduces herself as "The light of wisdom! Cure Diamond!!" (英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド!! Eichi no hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!!?) and her catchphrase is "I won't allow you to trample on other people's feelings. I, Cure Diamond, will be the one to cool your rage!" (人の思いを踏みにじるなんて許せない。 このキュアダイヤモンドがあなたの頭を冷やしてあげる！ Hito no omoi wo fumi nijirunante yurusenai. Kono Kyua Diyamondo ga anata no atama o hiyashite ageru!?). Alice Yotsuba (四葉 ありす Yotsuba Arisu) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - Alice is the heir to Yotsuba Zaibatsu and a student in the prestigious Private Nanatsubashi Academy. Alice was a classmate of Rikka and Mana during elementary school, and they have since remained good friends. She is a polite and caring person, but often flaunts wealth without thinking. Having learnt various martial arts from her grandfather as a child, Alice came to fear her own strength due to times where she would lose control whenever her friends were being bullied and vowed not to fight again. Alice learns the secret of Pretty Cure via her monitor system which records their transformations. She shows willingness to provide financial aid but does not actually join them, fearing the power that comes from being a Pretty Cure. But after realizing her strength can be used to protect those dearest to her, she become's Rance's partner and becomes able to transform into Cure Rosetta. As Cure Rosetta, her short brown hair gradually lengthens and is tinted in an orange color before being tied into twintails. Her fairy partner is Rance and her card motif is the Club. Going with her desire to protect, her power largely revolves around producing protective barriers. She introduces herself as "The warmth of the sun! Cure Rosetta!" (陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ!! Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta!!?) and her catchphrase is "Only love makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love." (世界を制するのは愛だけです。さあ、あなたも私と愛を育んでくださいな。 Sekai wo seisuruno wa ai dake desu. Saa, anata mo watashi to ai wo ikunde kudasai na.?) Makoto Kenzaki (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - Cure Sword is a royal guard and songstress of the Trump Kingdom who has a strong sense of responsibility towards its princess, Marie Ange. When the Trump Kingdom is invaded by the Jikochu, leaving her as the last remaining warrior, she and Marie Ange became separated during their escape. Arriving in the human world and becoming determined to find Marie Ange, she took on the name of Makoto Kenzaki and became an idol in the hopes that her voice would one day reach her. She is often nicknamed "Makopi" (まこピー Makopī?) by her fans, including Mana. Whilst initially reluctant to work with the other Cures, Makoto soon opens up to them and reveals her identity to them, accepting their offer to help her find the missing princess and later enrolling in Mana and Rikka's school. Having come from another world, she is generally unfamiliar with a lot of Japanese customs. As Cure Sword, her dark purple hair changes light purple and grows into a ponytail. Her fairy partner is Davi and her card motif is the Spade. She mainly uses slicing blade attacks. She introduces herself as "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" (勇気の刃！キュアソード！ Yūki no yaiba! Kyua Sōdo!?) and her catchphrase is "I, Cure Sword, will cut down your ambitions with my blade of love!" (このキュアソードが、愛の剣で、あなたの野望を断ち切ってみせる！ Kono Kyua Sōdo ga, ai no tsurugi de, anata no yabō wo tachikitte miseru!?) Watanabe Mariko / Princess Shine She is a new student at Mana class, she has a true self of princess Marie Angie. About that she has a fairy named Riri and can transfrom become Princess Shine. Mariko is cold girl but in the fact she is a friendly girl and she is Makoto fans. As Cure Mine she has a rainbow eyes color and dress, she has blue hair color. Her speech when transforming is " a very bright light from everyone heart, princess shine! " and her catchpharse is " I, princess shine a true self of princess marie angie, I will made your heart become angel! " Trump Kingdom Sharuru (シャルル) Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner, the only girl of the newborn triplets. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. She ends her sentences with "~sharu!". Rakeru (ラケル) Rikka's dog-like fairy partner and the first triplet. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. He ends her sentences with "~keru!". Rance (ランス Ransu) Alice's bear-like fairy partner and the last triplet. He is a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~de ransu!". Davi (ダビィ Dabi) Makoto's cat-like fairy partner who is older than the newborn fairies. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner and often has the habit of blurting out Makoto's true feelings, much to her embarrassment. She is also able to transform into human form, where she acts as Makoto's manager. She ends her sentences with "~da byi!". Riri Mariko's cat like fairy who smiliar as Davi. Princess Marie Ange (マリー・アンジュ王女 Marī Anju Ōjo) The princess of the Trump Kingdom, who often enjoyed Cure Sword's performances and treated her like a sister. When the Trump Kingdom was attacked by the Jikochu, it took nearly all her power to seal King Jikochu into a deep slumber. After sending Sharuru and the other fairies to earth, she escaped the Trump Kingdom alongside Cure Sword, but became seperated whilst protecting her from the Jikochu's attack. Her current whereabouts are unknown. In episode 17, she is revealed to be Jonathan's fiancée. Her true self is in Watanabe Mariko body. Joe Okada (ジョー岡田 Jō Okada) / Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku) A mysterious shopkeeper who gave Mana, Rikka and Alice their Cure Lovies. After first being seen at the Clover Tower, where he had a traveling shop, he opens the Solitaire antique shop in Ōgai near The Pig's Tail. He seems to know something about Pretty Cures and Trump Kingdom, however, he always plays dumb when questioned about it. In episode 17, he reveals himself to be Jonathan Klondike, a warrior from the Trump Kingdom who is Marie's fiancé. Gallery Cure sword.jpg|Cure sword Cure diamond, cure sword, cure heart, and cure rosetta.jpg|Cure diamond,cure sword, cure heart, and cure rosetta Watanabe mariko look like this before transfrom as princess shine.jpg|Watanabe mariko look like this before transfrom as princess shine Cure sword singing.jpg|Cure sword singing mariko look like this after transfrom as princess shine.jpg|Mriko look like this after transfrom as princess shine rikka and honoka.jpg|Rikka and honoka Cure sword attack.jpg|Cure sword attack makopi, rikka, mana and mana parents.jpg|Makopi, rikka, mana, and mana parents Category:User: Cure48